1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a booster seat, and especially relates to a child booster seat capable of being attached to a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for caregivers to feed their children, a number of products are employed. High chairs provide a means for the caregiver to place her child for feeding. The high chairs typically afford a number of convenience features such as recline, height-adjustment, removable tray and the like. However, even though some high chairs are foldable for storage, they are often bulky and take up valuable space in the kitchen or dining area. If the caregiver has little space for a high chair, a feeding booster seat (or booster) is oftentimes an effective alternative. There are several boosters on the market that have many similar features that high chairs do but do not take up anymore space than an adult kitchen or dining chair. Most of these boosters require the caregiver to secure it to an adult chair prior to use for extra security or stability. They are usually equipped with straps for being attached onto an adult chair. When the booster is attached onto an adult chair, the straps are connected through a buckle around either the seat bottom or seat back of the adult chair. The caregiver can tighten the straps through the buckle for securing the booster on the adult chair. However, in fact, it is difficult to adjust the straps tight enough onto the adult chair in order to prevent it from sliding back-and-forth or side-to-side. Furthermore, there is a high possibility of misuse of the straps. For example, the caregiver may connect the straps around either the seat bottom or seat back but not tighten the straps securely, which may lead to a potentially hazardous condition. In addition, the straps may need to be managed for convenient storage. It would be annoying to have the straps just dangling, especially while the caregiver tries to move the booster around or store it.